Parker Harris
---- |Kūmo Hīro: Sutingā}} |epithet= |birthday= February 24th |age= 24 |gender= Male |height= 5’10" |weight= |hair= Brown |eye= Yellow |bloodtype= AB+ |quirk= Arachne |status= Alive |birthplace= , |family= |occupation= Pro Hero |affiliation= |team(s)= |fightingstyle= Swordsmanship |debut= |voice= }} , publicly known as the |Kūmo Hīro: Sutingā}}, is an American Pro Hero. Despite his appearance being seen as frightening by some, Parker is a hero renown for his virtues and kindness towards civilians. Appearance Gallery 264BB812-FC72-49DC-98B8-E4690F2FBA20.png|Parker’s general appearance. E1094309-80A7-45F5-8091-8938FE9DE57A.jpeg D50CC194-7687-429C-B9AD-AA02A96C0A51.jpeg Personality Parker is often described as a calm, patient and kind individual. This is often viewed as deceiving, as it is a contrast to what many initially perceive from his physical appearance alone. Parker is incredibly humble and has an indescribable charm and charisma that sways even those initially frightened by his appearance. However, when facing villains and protecting citizens, he takes advantage of his calmness to instill fear unto criminals, many times even breaking their spirit without taking any action. He has an indomitable will that enables him to persist against tough odds, and would risk his life fully for the safety and protection of innocent civilians. Abilities Physical Prowess Because of his mutation-type quirk, Parker has been granted super-human strength, speed and durability. Because of the proportional spider enhancements attained in his human body, Parker is naturally capable of impressive feats of strength, further enhanced by his hero training. However, this raw power has been focused on Parker’s swordsmanship, as a way to further refine and better use the capabilities granted by his quirk. Being essentially a spider in a human body, Parker can jump to extraordinary heights in a single leap, cover short distances with astounding speed, and lift weights that could cone close to rivaling some of the strength enhancing quirks. Quirk Arachne is a Quirk utilized by Parker Harris. This Quirk grants Parker with a spider-type physiology, along with several abilities related to spiders, such as enhanced senses, silk and venom generation, tough exoskeleton, and the proportional strength, speed and agility spiders possess. *Enhanced Vision and Perception *Wall-Crawling and Balance *Venom Generation *Silk Generation *Durable Exoskeleton *Enhanced Physique Weaknesses Possessing spider-like physiology, Parker suffers similar weaknesses the arachnids have. The main one being a weakness to drastic temperature changes and extreme temperatures. However, Parker’s kimono is made of a special fabric that keeps his durable exoskeleton at a safe temperature, counteracting this weakness. Speaking of his exoskeleton, another weakness is in the fact that Parker has to “shed” it every few months, as even though it becomes much tougher, it also becomes heavy and considerably lowers his movement speed and agility, while also pushing his body close to a full transformation. The final and possibly deadliest weakness, is the danger of a full spider manifestation. In other words, Parker’s quirk is half-way active, as in his true mutation, Parker’s body is a large, carnivorous, humanoid spider. In his true form, he completely loses his sense of self, and becomes an instinct-driven spider. This is one of the main reasons Parker began taking sword lessons ever since he was young, as it enabled him to control the beast within, and the reason he usually tends to be a calm and level-headed individual. Super Moves Equipment Chitin Sword Relationships Trivia * References Category:Pro Heroes Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Male Characters Category:Lemasters30